1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for entering a destination into a navigation system and, more particularly, to a system and method for entering a destination into a vehicle navigation system that includes receiving a location signal, such as a GPS signal, from the destination and accepting that destination when it is displayed on a navigation system screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Navigation systems are well known for use in vehicles, and otherwise, that display the location of the vehicle, typically relative to a roadmap, on a navigation screen, where the location of the vehicle is provided by a GPS receiver. Navigation systems generally allow the user to enter an address into the system as a destination, where the navigation system will then calculate and display a route to that destination from the vehicle's current position. As the vehicle travels along the route displayed on the navigation screen, audio and visual prompts are typically given to the driver to identify turns and other things along the route. The design of navigation systems is continuously being improved to make them more convenient for the driver or other user to use.
Entering a destination into known navigation systems is typically somewhat tedious and time consuming, and puts a rather high cognitive load on the user to enter the required information. For example, entering a destination into the navigation system generally requires entering an address into the system, which typically requires entering a city, a street and a number on the street to identify the location by touching numbers and letters on a touch screen at the appropriate time or prompt. Such a destination entry process requires the user to provide significant concentration on the destination entry task and causes user consternation and frustration because of the time required to complete the destination entry task and the need to fixate on the destination entry task. Thus, it is necessary that the destination entry feature of navigation systems be locked out when the vehicle is moving as a result of the task complexity because of the implications that would otherwise occur if the vehicle driver were entering a destination into the system while driving.